


Resentment

by lostnfound



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound/pseuds/lostnfound
Summary: Years before Eren Yeager's trial another new recruit facing death was disciplined in a military court.





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a melodramatic fic where Erwin beats Levi to save his life you've come to the right place.

Erwin and Levi stand before Commander Zackley. Erwin has just finished giving a heartfelt statement about how vital Levi is to their cause. He’s lauded Levi’s high kill count, bravery and how inspiring he is to the Corps. Erwin leaves out the part where Levi’s also prickly and difficult to get along with and that his fellow soldiers don’t like him very much.

Just last week Levi had gotten into a fist fight with Mike Zacharias whom he clearly still holds a grudge against. Yet Levi seems to have moved on from his goal of killing Erwin and has in fact become surprisingly attached to him. And Levi has become immeasurably important to Erwin as well.

After listening carefully to Erwin’s account Zackley says, “Thank you Squad Leader Smith. Now onto this.”  Zackley holds up a file  (it’s dauntingly thick) and addresses Levi. “Do you know what this is?”

Levi regards him, expression surly, "A list of the people who want to fu-"

Erwin quickly interrupts, "I imagine it's Levi's criminal record."

"That's right and it's as long as my arm," Zackley says slapping it back down on his desk.

Levi snorts, but thankfully otherwise remains silent.

"Yes, but sir I believe it's a list of Levi's _alleged_ crimes. To the best of my knowledge he's only been arrested once," Erwin says, calmly. Inside he's filled with fear of what will happen to Levi if he isn't able to convince Zackley that Levi isn't a threat.

Nile Dok representing the Military Police speaks up, "Yes and he resisted; broke one of my men's arms who was trying to restrain him and escaped. We never even got him to processing. And we've only been able to catch the little bastard that one time. He's a vicious criminal. There are multiple warrants out for his arrest and I plan on taking him with me after this farce of a meeting is over."

Zackley gives Nile an unimpressed stare. "Farce?"

"Sorry sir," Nile apologizes quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your man, but what information do you have to prove Levi's perpetrated any of these again _alleged_ crimes?" Erwin asks mildly.

"Victims, victim's families, eyewitnesses, do I need to go on?" Nile asks, exasperated. "Erwin, listen, it's not just theft or even assault and battery, he's killed people in cold blood. He's dangerous, a rabid dog. I'm doing you a favor because one day he's going to turn on you. Put a knife in your back."

Erwin shakes his head, his expression undisturbed, supremely grateful Nile doesn't know how close to the truth he is. Erwin says firmly, "I disagree. I have every confidence in Levi's dedication and loyalty. He's a valuable member of the Corps, perhaps the most valuable. Humanity needs him. There is a reason we call him Humanity's Strongest after all."

"And that right there is room enough to worry: a violent thug being super strong," Nile says angrily. He gives Levi a dirty look which Levi returns in full. Erwin puts his hand on Levi's shoulder as a warning.

"Levi, do you have anything to add?" Zackley asks and Erwin prays Levi can keep his tone civil. That the conversation they'd had before the hearing had gotten through to Levi.

"Yeah, that asshole can get fucked," Levi says pointing at Nile, he practically spits, "Fucking MPs are a joke and they can't prove any of that shit."

Erwin's heart sinks; he's furious with Levi. Why can't he listen to reason? It's as if everything Erwin had said had fallen on deaf ears.

"Young man," Zackley warns as Nile sputters, "See, he can't be controlled."

"Levi, shut your mouth!" Erwin barks out. Levi glances at him in surprise then shrugs it off.

"You pigs need me outside the wall, so fuck off," Levi's voice is rising, "You piece…"

Levi abruptly stops talking as Erwin backhands him. His head snaps back, but before he can recover Erwin does it again. Levi, so much smaller, stumbles and the third time he falls to his knees on the floor. He curls up to protect himself as Erwin kicks him once, twice, three times as Levi cries out in pain. Erwin reaches down and wrenches Levi's head up.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" The glare Levi levels at him is even more vicious than the one the day he'd agreed to join the Survey Corps.

Erwin slaps Levi hard across the face. "Well?"

Levi gasps for breath; he finally bites out, "Yeah."

"Yes what?" Erwin shakes Levi jerking his head back further.

Levi grits his teeth. "Yes, sir."

"That's better," Erwin releases Levi with a shove, "Now get up and go sit in the corner like a good dog."

Levi clenches his fists, but obeys.

Erwin wipes Levi's blood from his hands fastidiously on his handkerchief. He feels as if he's going to vomit. "I've learned that 

when it comes to teaching someone discipline, pain is the most effective way. Now, what were you saying about control?" 

Zackley shakes his head, his expression dubious, but he strikes the gavel announcing, "Levi will be remanded to the custody of Squad Leader Erwin Smith." He says to Levi, "And young man, I don't want to see you again in this court for any reason. Do you understand?"

Levi stares sullenly at the floor.

"The Commander asked you if you understand; you will answer him," Erwin says his tone steely.

"Yes, sir, I understand." Levi says, respectfully to Erwin's relief.

"You're a fool Erwin," Nile says in disgust, "enjoy your doom."

"Thank you, Commander, sir," Erwin says and turns on his heel yanking Levi to his feet as he exits the courtroom. Levi's having trouble walking and Erwin's not slowing down as he usually does to compensate for Levi's shorter stride. He's pretty much dragging Levi along. Levi stumbles a couple of times almost falling to the floor.

"Keep up," Erwin tells him sharply under the curious eyes of several MPs who laugh derisively as they pass.

When Levi stumbles again Erwin picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. The MPs laugh harder. Erwin's face is expressionless, but he cringes internally hating to be the one responsible for Levi's further humiliation. This is going to be talked about; there's no helping it.

Erwin practically throws Levi into their carriage. Levi curls into the corner trying to make himself a smaller target Erwin realizes sick to his stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asks stupidly. Levi's very obviously not.

Levi refuses to answer.

"You know why I had to do that?" Erwin asks hoping for Levi's understanding. "I didn't want to."

"Oh, so you only hit me because you care?" Levi says sarcastically.

"Yes." Too much Erwin thinks.

Levi snorts derisively, "Sure."

"They were going to arrest you and you weren't going to prison. Not for long at least; they wanted to hang you. Do you not understand how serious that hearing was?" Erwin says in frustration.

Levi doesn't respond.

"Let me see your face." 

"Is that an order?" Levi mutters.

"It is," Erwin says quietly.

Levi sits up and Erwin lets out a sharp intake of breath. Levi's beautiful face is swollen almost beyond recognition. He has a split lip, a black eye and he's gingerly cradling his ribs. He holds Erwin's eye still defiant. That Erwin did that to Levi of all people.

"We'll be home soon, get you to the doctor," Erwin's close to wringing his hands. He holds them down firmly in his lap. They still tremble.

"Why? I've had worse than this too many times to count. Didn't need any help then," Levi says derisively.

Erwin cringes.

"You didn't even hit me that hard," Levi continues meanly, "I'd have thought a big bastard like you would be able to knock a runt like me out."

Erwin says weakly, "I was trying to hold back."

"Whatever," Levi says and sits back staring out the window. He rests his head against it closing his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's clearly in a lot of pain.

The rest of the carriage ride passes in silence.

Back at Headquarters Erwin offers his hooded cloak to Levi so no one can see his injuries.

This earns him a bitter laugh. "So no one will see me? What, I'm going to be healed by tomorrow? I'd rather get it over with. The bastards can laugh, say I deserved it and…" he trails off. And here, Erwin's caused Levi even more humiliation.

Though Erwin realizes Levi has only himself to blame for the other soldiers' dislike. Ever since he'd joined the Survey Corps (even before Isabel and Farlan had died) Levi's been unsociable, unfriendly. Their deaths have caused him to retreat even further into himself.

Erwin desperately wants to ask Levi if he resents him, but again the answer seems obvious, the question idiotic.

The courtyard is crowded. It's shortly before dinner and most of the Corps are taking advantage of their break time by enjoying the good weather. Erwin girds himself before exiting the carriage. Levi evades his attempt at helping him out. Conversations stop as people catch sight of Levi. Hange rushes over. "Levi what the hell happened to you?" They ask concerned.

"I fell," Levi's tone is without inflection.

Hange's eyes open wide, they say in disbelief, "What, off a five story building?"

Levi glares. Then he drops his eyes to his feet refusing to look at Erwin.

"Hange would you take Levi to sick ward?" Erwin asks, smile reassuring, though he feels anything but.

"Yeah sure," Hange says slowly glancing between the two of them trying to figure it out. "Of course."

"Thank you. Oh wait, just a minute Hange."

Erwin bends down to whisper in Levi's ear; he flinches, "You can stay in my room tonight."

This earns him a reaction, Levi stiffens. "Why?" he asks warily a hint of fear in his eyes that hasn't been there before. Erwin realizes he's gotten the wrong idea.

"No, no," Erwin stammers, "I would sleep in my office."

"On that tiny couch?" Levi asks, contemptuously.

" _You_ could sleep in my office." Erwin offers.

"I'd fit wouldn't I?" 

Erwin wants to say, yes you've fallen asleep on it often enough. 'We're never coming back from this are we?' He thinks in despair.

"No thanks. I'll be fine in the barracks. Can I go now sir?" Levi asks his tone flat.

"Of course," Erwin says with a nod then goes to his office to regroup.

Hange reports back an hour later. "Besides the facial injuries Levi has a couple of cracked ribs. Thankfully he didn't break anything." Hange says, their tone curious, "He won't tell me what happened."

"Then you must respect that," Erwin tells them sternly. Then his expression softens. "Thank you, Hange."

"Sure thing. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight," Erwin replies and manages a smile.

After Hange leaves he retires for the night.

Erwin methodically goes through his bedtime routine. He bathes, brushes his teeth, puts on his pajamas, and thankful this terrible day is over he lays down in his bed. Then he cries as he hasn't in years.

**

Levi avoids him. The easy camaraderie they'd once shared is gone. Erwin would do near anything to get it back. He wants to punch the recruits who laugh behind Levi's back;that he finally met his match. Of course eventually the gossip reaches the Corps, and the knowledge that it was Erwin who beat Levi pleases them even more. Erwin's shadow, his pet beaten like a dog they say gleefully. Erwin wants to hurt them, punish them for laughing at Levi. He's becoming a violent man; no, he's always been one. 

By the time of their next expedition Levi's injuries heal and the evidence of Erwin's abuse disappears. Levi remains distant. Erwin doesn't blame him, but he aches with how much he misses Levi. 'Why you? Why did it have to be you?' He thinks for what has to be the hundredth time as they ride out together, Levi at his right shoulder. 

The expedition has been going well until suddenly three aberrants appear. Levi launches himself at one and Erwin wishes he had time to watch as Levi in action is a thing of beauty. Instead Erwin has his hands full assisting Hange with another. As their titan falls he glances towards Levi. Levi's flying to kill the last one when his line gets crossed with a new recruit eager to impress. 

Levi grabs the kid and manages to get him close enough to the ground where he can drop him safely. Levi throws out his line making for the titan's shoulder, but rescuing the recruit has thrown his trajectory off. The titan swipes at Levi and to Erwin's horror the titan's hand hits Levi hard. He plummets.

Erwin flies in and yanks Levi out of the way at the last second; Erwin sees Hange and Mike swooping in to take down the last titan. 

Levi's been knocked out cold. Erwin lands putting Levi down on the ground carefully. He frantically runs his hands over Levi's body searching for wounds; he finds none to his relief.

"Levi, Levi wake up," Erwin lightly slaps Levi's cheek.

Levi startles awake blinking at him uncomprehendingly then his expression clears. "Erwin?"

It takes everything in Erwin not to kiss him.

"I'm okay," Levi breathes out shakily. He attempts to rise. "I hurt my ankle; here help me stand up." Instead Erwin sweeps him up in his arms.

Levi's eyes fly open wide and he yells, "What the fuck are you doing?! Put me down!" He shoves at Erwin's shoulder. Erwin ignores him striding towards Levi's horse.

"I'm going to kill you for picking me up like a damsel in distress, you shit," Levi promises, face grim.

Erwin just laughs, unconcerned.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bastard?" Levi demands furiously.

Erwin gently places Levi on the horse. Levi's expression is murderous.

"What? You're not going to make me ride back with you cradling me to your chest like a baby?" Levi says, sarcastically.

"I will if you want me to," Erwin teases with a huge grin.

"Shut up." Levi takes the reins turning his horse around. He throws one last dirty look over his shoulder at Erwin. Erwin stares after him as giddy as if Levi had profusely thanked him. They're talking again at least.

**

Erwin's in his office attempting to finish his paperwork; he keeps getting distracted thinking about the events of the previous day. He glances up as someone enters the room. It's Levi, book under one arm. He gives Erwin a cool look then settles on the couch (Levi's couch is how Erwin thinks of it) as if he'd never left and calmly begins reading.

"I've missed you," Erwin says knowing he's giving too much away.

Levi grunts noncommittally.

They sit together in companionable silence. Erwin keeps looking up making sure Levi's really there.

"Do you resent me?" Erwin dares to ask after a while.

Levi hesitates, "No,' he finally says. I understand why you did it. But never fucking do that again: call me a dog." He says with a hard stare. "Even if it's true."

"I don't think it's true," Erwin protests.

Levi glares until Erwin says, "I won't, I promise."

Levi watches him until he seems satisfied, "Okay." He gazes up at the ceiling. "It's fucking filthy in here. I'll be by tomorrow to clean."

"That sounds good," Erwin can't contain his happiness; he's grinning from ear to ear.

Levi frowns at him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Levi."

After Levi's left Erwin slumps over his desk in relief. They're going to be okay after all.


End file.
